magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Totally Spies: Episode List (Seasons 5 and 6)
Fifth Season '1 (105)- "Evil Graduation"' Airdate: April 26, 2010 It's graduation time at Beverly Hills High, but just as the ceremony gets underway, the entire graduating class - including Sam, Clover and Alex - mysteriously blacks out. When they wake up back at school, they are not sure what happened. Was graduation just a dream? Even more curiously, Beverly Hills High seems to have undergone some "changes" in their absence. Will the girls be able to save their classmates just in time to graduate? In a b-story, the girls deal with the sad reality that after graduation, they will have to part ways. However, Alex later suggests that the three of them go to Malibu University, which Sam and Clover agree to do. '2 (106)- "Evil Roommate"' Airdate: April 27, 2010 Sam, Clover, and Alex arrive at Malibu University (or Mali-U for short) – a gorgeous school overlooking the Pacific Ocean as they prepare to begin their lives as college students. However, because they enrolled at the last minute, they find themselves in a bit of a housing dilemma. Though Clover and Alex have been placed together, Sam is being temporarily housed with a roommate due to the housing crunch on campus. At first, Sam doesn't mind because her roommate seems to be very scholarly and nice. But then Sam starts to discover some strange things about Stacy, her new roomie – she never sleeps, she's incredibly competitive, and she seems to be inordinately jealous of Sam's academic successes. Sam tries to tell Alex and Clover, but no one believes her. Sam begins to suspect that Stacy, her roomie, may have a sinister plan which could be connected to the disappearance of several incoming freshmen and sets out to uncover the truth regarding her "chirpy" roomie. Sam is abducted and Stacy transfers Sam's mind to her own mind. Alex and Clover finally realize that Sam was right about Stacy being evil all along. They call Jerry and go to save Sam themselves but Stacy captures them and sends them to fire. As she leaves with her mind-machine, Alex and Clover free themselves by using the hot spicy gum. When Stacy kidnaps the other students, Alex and Clover arrive, defeating Stacy and rescuing Sam and the other students. In a b-story, Sam, Clover, and Alex struggle to adjust to college life. Seeing their situation, WOOHP decides to build a penthouse for the girls so they can all be together. '3 (107)- "Evil Professor"' Airdate: April 28, 2010 As the girls look over the class catalog for their first semester, they're delighted to find a course called "Espionage 101." Considering that they are actual spies, Sam, Clover and Alex decide to sign up and get an easy "A." Once in class, the professor takes an immediate liking to the girls and commends them for their extensive knowledge of the curriculum. He even picks the girls to play the role of infiltrators in a class exercise recreating a "famous espionage" event from the past. Only after the "exercise" do the girls learn the truth. They've been set up and their so-called professor is a failed spy out for revenge with plans to expand the world until it's destroyed. In a b-story, Sam, Clover, and Alex all get part-time jobs at the campus coffee shop to work off their debt for staying in the villa and have a very tense reunion with their rival, Mandy who's revealed to have joined Mali-U and they also meet her equally annoying cousin, Mindy. '4 (108)- "The Granny"' Airdate: April 29, 2010 Jerry tells the girls he has a very treacherous mission for them: they are to transport an extremely dangerous criminal to WOOHP's highest security penitentiary. At first the Spies are a little nervous, that is until they meet the villain – an 80-something grandmother with a sweet disposition. The girls are sure there must be a mistake, but Jerry assures them that "The Granny" is the most notorious and ruthless bank robber in the annals of criminal history. He warns the girls to be very cautious. Can the Spies gain the upper hand and bring their geriatric foes to justice? In a b-story, Clover meets Blaine, the boy of her dreams, and she falls in love for him. (It turns out Blaine is here to spy eliminate Clover in the next episode also because Geraldine Husk sets Blaine up to do the job). '5 (109)- "Another Evil Boyfriend"' Airdate: April 30, 2010 With Blaine now officially Clover's boyfriend, she's happier than ever. In fact, she's convinced he's "the one". Though all is well in the romantic relationship department, Clover's spy life is not running so smoothly. In a b-story, Clover fantasizes about her future with Blaine. '6 (110)- "Return of Geraldine"' Airdate: May 3, 2010 With Blaine off on a top-secret mission, Clover tries to cheer herself up by doing all the things she loves to do – going to her fave members-only spa; shopping at her fave boutique; and eating at her fave veggie restaurant. Unfortunately, "Operation Self-Love" does not go quite as planned. Clover is horrified to discover that the boutique has been replaced with a thrift; the veggie restaurant is a steakhouse; and now the spa is open to the public! Little does Clover realize, this is just a beginning of her world crumbling around her. When she returns to her dorm, Sam accuses her for stealing a paper she wrote and handing it as her own, and Alex accuses her for borrowing her car and trashing it! Clover denies both accusations, but the proof seems to be irrefutable. In fact, Sam and Alex are so miffed that not only do they request a housing change and they tell Jerry they no longer want to work with Clover. Jerry says that will not be a problem. after catching her on video stealing classified WOOHP weaponry, she's suspended! Clover is beside herself. It is as if her world is collapsing around her. And she's beginning to think it's no coincidence. Upon investigation, she eventually discovers that her old nemesis Geraldine is to blame! Desperate, she's about to call Blaine for help, but before she can, she receives a distress call. Blaine has been captured by Geraldine! Clover heads to Geraldine's island to save Blaine. Arrived on the island, Clover fights with Geraldine and is defeated and captured. Geraldine explains she created the holographic image of Clover to steal the weaponry. Geraldine uses the weaponry to grow Clover and Blaine up. Meanwhile, Sam and Alex become depressed for Clover's "bad life", but they receive a call from Jerry about Geraldine's escape from WOOHP prison. When Jerry explains Geraldine sent Blaine to eliminate Clover, Sam and Alex realize the stealing the paper, trashing the car and stealing the weaponry was Geraldine's fault, so they head to Geraldine's island to save Clover. Back at the island, Geraldine escapes and leaves behind the weaponry. Clover and Blaine escape, but are unable to get the weaponry. Sam and Alex arrive and give Clover and Blaine their real size. The girls and Blaine chase Geraldine. As she tries to escape by using Blaine's submarine, Geraldine dives into water, so Alex uses weaponry to grow up the sub and bring it back to the surface. Geraldine is arrested and Sam, Alex and Jerry apologize to Clover for the accusations. Jerry hires Blaine to WOOHP and decides to send him to the WOOHP office on Australia. Clover is sad, but she learns she will visit Blaine for vacation until she reveals to him they will soon get married, to which Blaine gets a little worried. In a b-story, Clover faces a life where everything is turned upside down! '7 (111)- "Evil Sorority"' Airdate: May 4, 2010 It's Greek week at Mali-U and Clover is psyched because she's going to pledge a new sorority, Phi Epsilon Phi – or PEP for short. Sam and Alex are not too interested – especially when they discover that Mandy and her equally obnoxious cousin Mindy (whom the girls find out go to their school) are both PEP hopefuls! And the leader has a sinister plan which involves brainwashing her cronies! In a b-story, the girls each try to find a college activity to join. '8 (112)- "Evil Gymnasts"' Airdate: May 5, 2010 When Jerry decides it's time to take a vacation in Europe, he brings the girls with him to work out of WOOHP's European office in Paris, France; which is located under the Eiffel Tower. When a Romanian women's gymnastics team suddenly goes missing, Jerry sends the girls in to check it out. They find a woman who is obsessed with winning the gold, regardless of cost. In a b-story, Alex contacts a distant relative, only to find out, after participating in a few embarrassing "family customs," that she's got the wrong person. This is part 1 of the European mission arc. '9 (113)- "Evil Pizza Guys"' Airdate: May 6, 2010 With little happening in the world of espionage, Sam, Clover and Alex decide to take a little jaunt to the Italian countryside. They arrive at a quaint Tuscan villa that is the picture of serenity. Unfortunately, the serenity does not last long. In the b-story, Sam has but one wish: to visit Rome which is fulfilled but in the end is ruined by Alex and Clover when theyy think its a dusty old place. This is part 2 of the Euro-mission arc. '10 (114)- "Evil Shoe Designer"' Airdate: May 7, 2010 For their third and final Euro-mission, Sam, Clover and Alex are sent to check out the mysterious disappearances of various European fashion critics (including Beatrice Bash, editor of Fashion Slam! magazine). In a b-story, the girls are reacquainted with Guillaume, their former French pool boy, and this time they think he has a crush on Sam! This is part 3 of the Euro-mission arc. '11 (115)- "Virtual Stranger"' Airdate: May 10, 2010 When Sam, Clover, and Alex find themselves under attack at various locations throughout Mali-U, they begin to suspect, because of the nature of the assaults, that past villains are to blame. However, when Jerry informs them that those villains are still secured in the WOOHP prison system, the girls are perplexed. It eventually becomes clear that their friend Britney is possessed from an accident involving her virtual training, causing her to change into these villains and even adopt their personalities! Can the spies rid their friend of the virtual demon, and, as a foursome can they defeat this digital menace? In a b-story, Mandy and Mindy start a smear campaign in an effort to turn everyone in the dorms against Sam, Clover, and Alex; hoping to move into the penthouse. The girls are forced to use disguises and find evidence which can clear their names! '12 (116)- "WOOHPersize Me!"' Airdate: May 11, 2010 It was a bright, sunny day at Malibu University. As Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney stroll across the quad, they suddenly hear a strange sound. “WOOHP! WOOHP!” To their utter shock and surprise, they look up to see a group of students doing what appears to be the officially sanctioned WOOHP workout routine! Incredulous, they ask what's going on. That’s when Mandy and Mindy tell them: "Duh. It's only the latest workout craze!" When the girls tell Jerry what’s going on, he's equally as surprised and concerned. In a b-story, with Britney being drafted back into the team again, Alex's jealousies returns. '13 (117)- "Evil Hotel"' Airdate: May 12, 2010 When Clover reads about the opening of a brand new underwater hotel off the coast of Malibu, the Aqua Vitae Resort, she's totally psyched. The only problem: when she tries to make a reservation, she's told that it's for VIPs only. Unless she’s a movie star, pop singer or celebutante, she is not welcome. Meanwhile, Jerry informs the girls (Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney) that water levels around the Earth are on the rise. He sends them to check it out. In a b-story, Alex finally gets over her jealousy of Britney, only for it to return when she sees Britney drooling over her new teammate Blaine who just happens to be Clover's boyfriend which makes Clover mad. '14 (118)- "Totally Mystery Much?"' Airdate: May 13, 2010 Scientists make a startling discovery in the Antarctic: a Yeti-like snow creature frozen in a block of ice! Meanwhile, Jerry informs Sam, Clover, and Alex that there have been reports of a strange being terrorizing a posh ski resort in Switzerland. When the spies arrive at the resort, everything looks fine at first glance. But after an incident occurs, they quickly realize something is amiss. As they began investigating seriously, they find that they are not the only ones on the case. They meet Martin Mystery, a teenage paranormal investigator working for "The Center", an organization much like WOOHP! In the b-story, Clover's annoyed because she becomes a geek magnet, Martin tells Sam that she's like his step-sister, Diana, because of their similar "buzz-kill" personalities, and Alex gets a crush on Martin because of their video game interests. Note: This is a crossover between Totally Spies and Martin Mystery, although it's more of a Totally Spies! episode. '15 (119)- "Evil Sushi Chef (Jazz Hands Return – Part 1)"' Airdate: May 14, 2010 While Sam is off investigating Jazz Hands, Clover and Alex investigate a series of strange attacks on various restaurants and struggle to solve the case as Sam mysteriously disappears during the mission. Can they solve the case without her or have they finally met their match? In a b-story, Sam keeps her undercover partnership a secret from Alex and Clover. And it's a personal mission: she has to track a recently released ex-WHOOP prisoner, the mime artist, Jazz Hands. '16 (120)- "Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands Return – Part 2)"' Airdate: May 17, 2010 Concerned about their friend, Alex and Clover decide that the only way to find out what's wrong with Sam is to spy on her! But what will happen when they find that Sam is involved in some shady activities? They find out Sam's going undercover as a villain, even teaming up with Jazz Hands (just to defeat him, of course). At the end of the episode, Clover and Alex finally discover Sam's true role in "Operation: Secret Partnership". In a b-story, Mandy and Mindy move in to the girls’ penthouse when a pipe in their dorm room breaks. '17 (121)- "Mime World (Jazz Hands Return – Part 3)"' Airdate: May 18, 2010 With Clover and Alex now added to "Operation: Secret Partnership", they join Sam on her undercover mission to uncover the truth behind Jazz Hands's new theme park, Mime World. The spies discover that Jazz Hands is planning to take over the world again, with Sam even becoming his "Mime Queen", forcing Clover and Alex to go up against him to defeat their enemy once and for all. In a b-story, Jerry seeks the hair of his younger days by creating a hair tonic, but it proves to be easier said than done. '18 (122)- "Evil Mascot"' Airdate: May 19, 2010 When strange attacks on students are reported all over the Malibu University campus, Jerry enlists Sam, Clover, and Alex to check out the situation. Is it just a coincidence that all the attacks happen to athletes? In a b-story, Alex is selected to be the new Malibu University mascot, only instead of getting to wear a cute mermaid costume, she’s forced to dress as a can of dolphin-safe tuna! Note:In this episode, Alex handles a kitten without any allergic reaction. '19 (123)- "The Show Must Go On... Or Else"' Airdate: May 20, 2010 Clover takes a theater class at Malibu University to meet more artistic men. However, people around campus start acting like fictional characters. Anyone who is in the play starts to act like their character both on and off of the stage. Is there something more to this than just method acting? In a b-story, Clover takes a theater class to meet artistic boys. '20 (124)- "Zero to Hero"' Airdate: May 21, 2010 Jerry sends the Spies on a mission where they quickly capture a ridiculous villain who created a special serum to turn him into a real-life version of Humongo Man – his fave childhood action figure! Also, Alex goes on a date with Virgil, but when she decides that they should be "just friends" he does not want to give up- and accidentally stumbles upon the girls in full Spy gear! This gives him a new idea to win Alex over, but will it end up fantastic or disastrous? In a b-story, Clover and Sam vie for Employee of the month at Mali Café. '21 (125)- "WOOHP-tastic!"' Airdate: May 24, 2010 At the annual WOOHP picnic, the girls are surprised when the Most WOOHP-tastic Agent award goes to none other than... Clover, for her apprehension of Senor Starchy, an evil dry cleaner bent on "straightening out the world" and who has eluded WOOHP for decades. Clover is ecstatic when she hears about the perks that come with the award and it's not long before Clover lets the Spy Stardom go to her head. She begins to act superior to her spy-mates, and makes them do all the dirty work on missions because she thinks it's beneath her. Can the girls stay together as a spy team and stay friends? In a b-story, the girls hang out with Dean at the WOOHP picnic and old flames are rekindled. '22 (126)- "So Totally Not Groove-y"' Airdate: May 25, 2010 It’s Saturday afternoon and, after Jerry tells the girls he has no mission for them, Sam, Clover and Alex are pumped for a totally shop-tastic day at The Groove! As an added bonus, when they get there they discover that there’s barely anyone shopping – which makes for easy access to all their fave boutiques. With the exception of a few strange occurrences everything is golden… that is, until the girls try to leave and find themselves trapped in the Groove! Can the Spies get themselves out of this situation without any help from WOOHP? In the b-story, Jerry gives the girls the WOOHP-coupons. Note: This episode was also supposedly a recap episode, as it shows several flashbacks of the girls' time with WHOOP. '23 (127)- "Ho-ho-ho-no!"' Airdate: May 26, 2010 It’s the holiday season but the Spies do not get a vacation. Their latest mission is to investigate an Unidentified Flying Object – right above Beverly Hills! After the Spies finish investigating, Bev Hills gets a strange weather twist in the form of a blizzard. While everyone is snowed in, the Spies race to find the culprit and stop the snow before the town is completely buried! In a b-story, the girls take part in the Mali-U Secret Santa exchange and learn that the holidays aren’t about materialism. '24 (128)- "Totally Icky!"' Airdate: May 27, 2010 When freaky occurrences start to happen all around Beverly Hills – filthy tornadoes, floods of sludge, and huge run-away dust bunnies, Jerry sends the spies to investigate the strange phenomenon. The girls discover that someone seems to be purposely scumming up their beloved city, but what terrible person would want to do that? The Spies track down their only clue – a feather from a feather duster, but will it be enough to save Bev Hills before it's a complete garbage dump? In a b-story, Alex gets into trouble when she accidentally litters on campus. '25 (129)– "Totally Dunzo" Part 1' Airdate: May 28, 2010 In the episode's opener, Jerry is working on a invention that can help defeat evil in the basement of his mother's home. The invention gets a malfunction and Jerry is convinced that he is useless. Jerry's mother arrives with the tea and the gene from Jerry's useless invention gets to her tea. Meanwhile, in Malibu University, the girls return from shopping, but Mandy takes over their parking spot. Not to be beaten by Mandy, the girls park their car in the same spot. Later in WOOHP, a mysterious man called Mr. X calls to Jerry and makes an offer with him. Back at Malibu University, the girls show off their new clothes and are still thinking about Mandy's attitude. The girls then get WOOHPed to Jerry's office. Jerry tells them that he is selling WOOHP to mysterious Mr. X and the agents will be replaced by robots. At first, the girls don't believe him, but they get upset when they find out that they'll retire from being spies. Jerry tells them that he became useless and needs to retire. He also says that he'll live with his mother since his retirement. Upset, the girls tell Jerry that although they are complaining, this doesn't mean that they don't want to be spies again. Jerry tells the girls that a jet has taken off without a pilot and sends them to see how the robots work, but the girls decide to show that they're better than the robots. Somewhere in the sky, the girls try to catch the jet, but the robots arrive and catch the jet before the girls can. Jerry WOOHPs them to the WOOHP jet. The girls begin to cry that their adventures as spies are over. Jerry tells them that they can see each other at times. The girls return their gadgets, but they keep their uniforms and their penthouse. Jerry WOOHPs them for the last time back to Malibu University. Back in Malibu University, the girls see Mandy trying to push their car out of the parking spot. The girls try to stop her, but she slips and lands under the car. The girls get Mandy out. Mandy sees that she broke her nail and passes out. Unconscious, she remembers the bad deeds that she has done to the girls. Mandy wakes up and becomes happy to see the girls. Mandy tells them that she realized how mean she has been and has decided to become good. The girls are totally confused. Later on, the girls arrive at Rodeo Drive to buy shoes. However, Mandy pays for the girls' new shoes. On the way back to Malibu University, a thief steals the girls' shoes. The girls try to catch the thief, but they see the robots and decide to let the robots to catch the thief. However, the robots become lazy. Soon, there is a crime spree in Beverly Hills. The girls decide to call Jerry. Alex sees a telephone booth. She tries to call Jerry, but thieves take over the booth. The girls return to their penthouse and see that it's clean. It turns out that Mandy has cleaned the penthouse up. The girls call Jerry and tell him what's going on. Jerry is confused. However, something strange happens and Jerry gets cut off. This worries the girls. '26 (130)– "Totally Dunzo" Part 2' Airdate: June 1, 2010 The girls go to Jerry's house to save him. They see that there's a huge hole in the wall and Jerry is missing. The girls look around the house and find the backpack full of Jerry's gadgets. Mandy arrives with the cookies for the girls. She sees the hole and decides to fix it. Outside, the girls wonder what will they do. However, the robots arrive and attack the girls. The girls discover that the robots are evil. The girls try to attack the robots with Jerry's gadgets. Unfortunately, all of his gadgets are useless. Mandy sees the situation and yells at the robot for attacking the girls. The robots soon kidnap Mandy. The girls chase them to England, but they lose them. The girls find Jerry's mother's house and feel that Jerry's mother is in danger too. They get inside and find Jerry, Mandy, Britney, Dean and Blaine in the basement. Jerry says that Mr. X isn't that person as he thought. The girls are confused why the robots kidnapped Jerry, Mandy and the others to his mother's house. The girls and the others find Jerry's mother. However, the robots arrive and capture the girls and the others. Jerry's mother reveals that she is Mr. X. She also reveals something about which Jerry never knew: She was a spy in her past. Jerry's mother reveals how she became evil and has planned to turn the world into a crime spree. With Jerry's mother now gone, the robots begin to crush the girls and the others. The girls find Jerry's invention in the backpack. Jerry tells them that he is useless, but Sam tells him why the invention is useless. The girls plug the invention to the robot and activate it. It works, but the invention only works on human villains. Jerry's mother comes to the rescue and she's good again. She tells them that the robots are on the way to London. She shows them her jetpack backpacks from her times as a spy. The girls, Jerry, Britney, Dean and Blaine go to stop the robots, while Mandy and Jerry's mother stay behind at her house. The girls, Jerry, Britney, Dean and Blaine arrive in London and see the robots. A huge battle begins. However, Jerry, Britney, Dean and Blaine are attacked, but the girls rescue them. The robots capture them and they dive. Jerry explains that the girls will run out of the oxygen if they don't return to surface. The girls get back to surface. The other robots merge into a huge robot. The robot captures the girls. The girls use their jetpack backpacks to escape. The girls defeat the robot and save the world. Back at Jerry's mother's house, Jerry says that it's time to retire. The girls are upset, but say that they'll be spies forever. However, Mandy finally finds out that the girls are spies and returns to her snobbish self because she believes that "friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other". The girls decide to not erase her memory. Mandy demands them to get her back to Malibu University. The girls put one of Jerry's mother's jetpack backpacks on Mandy's back. They activate it and Mandy flies back to Malibu University. Later on, the girls and Jerry part ways, promising to see each other again. Sixth Season '1 (131)- "The Anti-Social Network"' Airdate: August 29, 2013 When Mandy discovers that a mysterious source has created a social network called Mandybook in her honor, she's thrilled, especially when she gets over 100,000 followers within the first hour! But things quickly go downhill when her followers literally start to follow her, and not in a good way. What Sam, Clover, and Alex eventually uncover, after Jerry sends them on a mission to investigate a strange, mind-controlling frequency emanating from somewhere near their campus, is that the network's creator, Telly Hardwire, is to blame. In an effort to get revenge on Mandy for not wanting to be his cyber-friend back in high school, he has engineered Mandybook to be a recruitment tool to create an army to take her out! In the B-story, Clover is upset when her Fashion Design teacher, Professor Plunkett, is impressed with Sam's and Alex's designs, but not hers. '2 (132)- "Nine Lives"' Airdate: August 30, 2013 Bizarre occurrences across the globe prompt Jerry to send the spies on a mission to check things out. What they discover is that someone (or something) is slowly turning the world into what appears to be a giant cat habitat! Back at Malibu University, Alex works in the animal lab with a peculiar woman, Feline Dion, who is doing extensive research on cats. Meanwhile, the spies discover that a half-cat, half-human is responsible for the chaos around the world and all signs point to Feline. What's more, Alex has been affected by Feline's experimental cat DNA serum and is now turning into a cat-human. Can the spies stop Feline (before she turns everyone in the world into cat people) and help Alex before it's too late? In the B-story, Clover tries convincing her mom, Stella, that she's studying to become a doctor rather than a fashion designer while she is at Malibu University. '3 (133)- "Vide-o-no!"' Airdate: September 4, 2013 When video game developers around the world go missing, the spies are all over it. But their investigation hits a roadblock when they discover that a pixelating snowman appears to be behind the attacks. As the spies delve deeper into case, they discover the mastermind behind the abductions is Skip Joystick, a jilted game developer whose strange game designs were rejected by every video game company in the world (including SEGA, Nintendo, and Namco-Bandai). Can the spies stop this menace before he exacts revenge on those who rejected him by sticking them in a dangerous video game world?! In the B-story, Clover tries to help Sam find a boyfriend, but Sam's heart is set on a geek. '4 (134)- "Super Mega Dance Party Yo!"' Airdate: September 5, 2013 When it's time to watch their fave TV dance competition show, "Super Mega Dance Party Yo!", Sam, Clover and Alex are stoked, especially 'cause they think the host, Brick Wavebreak, is way cute! But before they can, Jerry informs them that three of the world's top dancers have been reported missing! The spies check it out and come up with a weird clue that seems to indicate that a villain with just one leg is involved! And when they return to school, things get even crazier when they discover that "Super Mega Dance Party Yo!" is holding auditions on campus and Alex is chosen to be on the show! Unfortunately, when Alex ends up missing just like the other dancers, Sam and Clover discover that Brick is to blame. Having been, quite literally, born with two left feet (which explains the freaky clue they found earlier), Brick's never been a good dancer himself and is searching for a right foot to steal and make his own as revenge! In the B-story, the girls have to deal with having a new, very enthusiastic roommate. '5 (135)- "Pageant Problems"' Airdate: September 6, 2013 When there's a break-in at the WOOHP Experimental Lab, Sam, Clover, and Alex investigate and discover that a top-secret, age-reducing serum has been stolen! What's more, the girls find an odd clue on the lab's floor: a diamond-encrusted tiara with a red hair attached to it. And when Jerry does a scan on the clue, he discovers something quite unusual; it belongs to a woman named Bertha Bombshell who was his girlfriend many, many years ago! What the spies eventually realize is that Bertha is an aging pageant queen bent on recapturing her former glory and beauty. The only problem is, ever since she broke into WOOHP, stole the serum, and administered it to herself, Bertha's now experiencing all sorts of side effects that make her determined to not only destroy the latest pageant she's entered, but the spies as well! In the B-story, Sam is faced with a tough assignment in journalism class. '6 (136)- "Grabbing the Bully by the Horns"' Airdate: September 9, 2013 A series of attacks and abductions sends the spies around the globe to investigate. After a run-in with a crazed, bullying robot, the girls discover that the abducted people are being taken to an old, out-of-business amusement park in Japan. Once there, the spies are captured by the robot, who is actually being controlled by a man who was once bullied and is now out to get revenge on his former tormentors. It's up to the spies to save themselves and the former bullies from the bully gauntlet awaiting them. In the B-story, Mandy decides to get a bodyguard, whereas Oinky is finally reunited with Alex. '7 (137)- "The Wedding Crasher"' Airdate: September 10, 2013 A gala wedding is in full swing when the bride's wedding dress has a most sinister malfunction, leaving a wake of chaos in its path. Jerry puts the spies on the mission and they quickly discover that this is not an isolated event. It seems that someone is rigging designer wedding dresses to destroy the brides-to-bes' big days! That someone turns out to be Wera Van, a bitter dress designer who is bent on getting revenge on the world who rejected her designs. Can the spies stop her before she destroys a royal wedding?! In the B-story, Sam tries to find a unique gift for her parent's twentieth wedding anniversary. In the end, Jerry comes through for Sam by taking Sam's parents on an amphibious bicycle tour of London, which her parents love. '8 (138)- "Celebrity Swipe!"' Airdate: September 11, 2013 When Hollywood's most famous romantic lead actor, Rad Smitt; suddenly goes missing, Sam, Clover, and Alex are devastated! But when they go to Rad's posh estate to look for clues, they find that Rad, though acting a bit strangely, is not missing at all, and, in fact, has no memory of being kidnapped in the first place! But when the world's top soccer star and the world's top singer also disappear, the girls eventually discover that Captain Hayes is to blame. But this time, instead of his Celebrity worship syndrome driving him to try and be around the rich and famous, he is now determined to become one of them himself, by using a crazy machine that he has invented to steal their best attributes! In the B-story, a talent scout comes to Mali-U to check out Mandy... but ends up signing Alex's pet pig Oinky instead! '9 (139)- "Super Sweet Cupcake Company"' Airdate: September 12, 2013 Ever since the grand opening of a new cupcake company, people have been behaving strangely. Could there be a connection between the two? Banks across the globe become the target of a mysterious thief who has the strange ability to perform robberies without any resistance from any of the bankers. When the spies are sent to investigate, they eventually discover that The Granny (from the Season 5 episode "The Granny") broke out of Prison and is using a mood-altering substance in her cupcakes to make people compliant. In the B-story, Mandy suddenly becomes nice after she eats one of The Granny's cupcakes. '10 (140)- "The Dusk of Dawn"' Airdate: September 13, 2013 Strange disruptions around Beverly Hills prompt Jerry to have Sam, Clover and Alex check things out. And when they do, they find that two otherworldly men are battling it out in the streets, searching for a mythical Heart of Grentoid. Alex immediately knows what this means. Somehow two characters, Cheston and Derlock, have escaped from her favorite movie, "The Dusk of Dawn!", and brought their feud to the real world! It's up to the spies to save Beverly Hills and get these battling warriors back into their movie. In the B-story, Alex meets her real-life movie hero, but ultimately realizes they are from two different worlds, literally. '11 (141)- "Dog Show Showdown"' Airdate: September 16, 2013 When WOOHP learns that several famous show dogs have disappeared from around the world, Jerry sends the spies to investigate. But when the girls arrive at the penthouse of a New York City high-rise to keep watch over an award-winning pug named Mr. Billingsworth, they find that they're too late as the dog is already in the process of being abducted! They do, however, find a bevy of odd clues, clues that seem to indicate that the abductor is neither human nor animal! And when the girls go undercover at the world renowned West Hollywood Dog Show, they soon find out who their villain is, a dog show contestant who has never won an award. Not only has he built the "perfect" robotic dog to enter the contest with, he's also programmed the pup to take out the competition! In the B-story, when Dean Warden and Dean Warden find out that Alex has a pet pig, living in West Coast Hall, she has to disguise Oinky as a dog in order to keep him. '12 (142)- "Mandy Doll Mania!"' Airdate: September 17, 2013 In an effort to further her quest toward fame and fortune, Mandy decides to launch a line of action figures called Mandy Dolls! And though the dolls' instant popularity surprises the spies, what shocks them even more is when they suddenly find themselves the target of attacks by a few elusive villains who seem bent on taking them out! What Sam, Clover and Alex eventually discover is that Seth Toyman has just finished his stint in the WOOHP prison, and, now free, is the toymaker responsible for creating the Mandy Dolls! However, in order to get revenge against the spies, he's programmed the Mandy Dolls to go after them, which explains why the girls had trouble seeing/stopping them earlier, they're totally miniature! In the B-story, Jerry is busy creating a life-size robot version of himself to help out around the office. '13 (143)- "Evil Ice Skater"' Airdate: September 18, 2013 People around the globe are mysteriously found frozen in blocks of ice. so Jerry sends the spies to investigate. As the girls follow leads to nab the perpetrator, they ultimately discover that the person behind the attacks is a wanna-be figure skater named Iceolina. Her plan is to take out the competition using her high-tech ice-skates while broadcasting her own figure skating competition where she is the only winner. Can the spies stop her before she ruins the environment and puts everyone into a deep freeze? In a b-story, Alex's father is a guest lecturer at Malibu University. '14 (144)- "Inferior Designer!"' Airdate: September 19, 2013 When top designers around the world begin disappearing, Jerry puts the girls on it. As the spies investigate, they find that the locations where the designers were last working are now decked out with terribly tacky interior designs. Sam, Clover and Alex's investigation then leads them to the White House, where they find the official interior designer has been put out of commission and a wildly crazy new designer, Maggie Trendset, has taken over - decorating everything in sight with awful, eyesore-esque designs. Can the spies stop Maggie and her aggressive wallpaper and carpet gadgets?! In a b-story, Clover needs an "A" on her fashion design mid-term project to pass the class. '15 (145)- "WOOHP-Ahoy!"' Airdate: September 20, 2013 When Jerry informs the girls that they're once again setting sail aboard the WOOHPtanic, Sam, Clover and Alex are psyched - figuring they'll be able to enjoy the ship's posh amenities once their boss is done with the big gadget presentation he has planned. But things quickly go awry when the ship is unexpectedly attacked by Salty Schooner - an evil pirate bent on making the vessel his own! And though Sam and Alex are able to escape, Clover isn't so lucky - and soon finds herself not only captured, but also the object of Salty's affection. It's up to the girls to not only get the ship back, but also stop Salty from using one of Jerry's gadgets, The EROS (or Electromagnetic Radiator for Overhearing Stuff), to supercharge the sun, melt the polar ice caps, and flood the world -- turning it into a pirate's water-world paradise! In a b-story, Clover tries out a new look called "pirate chic"; Salty notes how good-looking she is in her clothes when he chooses her to be his pirate queen. '16 (146)- "Trent Goes Wild"' Airdate: September 23, 2013 As the spies apprehend a ridiculous scorpion villain, Trent accidentally stumbles upon them and witnesses the spies in action. But as Jerry tries to erase Trent's memory of the event, he accidentally administers scorpion DNA to Trent. Suddenly, Trent starts to transform into the coolest guy at Malibu University, as well as a scorpion man! And Scorpion-Trent's first order of business: get revenge on Mandy! It's up to the spies to save themselves and Mandy from the new Trent, as well as transform him back to his old self. In a b-story, the girls need to find dates for the Spring Fling dance. '17 (147)- "Little Dude"' Airdate: September 24, 2013 When Jerry gets word that bizarre things are happening to natural wonders of the world - i.e., the Grand Canyon and Mount Everest are being cemented over - the spies check it out. And they soon discover that a man with a strange, high-tech device is to blame. It seems that, in an effort to be an extreme skateboarder/snowboarder, "Lil' Dude" is trying to turn the world into an extreme skate park. Can the spies stop him before he destroys all of nature? In a b-story, Clover tries to act like an extreme skater girl to impress a boy, with painfully disastrous results. '18 (148)- "Totally Switched Again"' Airdate: September 25, 2013 During a routine check of the WOOHP Containment Facility, Jerry encounters a most unexpected event - when Dr. Gray uses a homemade gadget to switch his body with Jerry's -- allowing him to escape WOOHP! And now that he's free, he's determined to use all the resources that WOOHP has to offer to help him achieve his ultimate goal: switching the bodies of all of the humans on Earth so that they can learn to walk in each other shoes! And as chaos begins to erupt around the planet, Sam, Clover and Alex start to realize that something is definitely up. It's up to the girls - with some help from Jerry's Mum, who is the first one to realize that her son isn't acting at all like himself - to not only stop Dr. Gray and save the world, but to save Jerry as well! In a b-story, Jerry's Mum comes out of retirement, becoming a spy once again! '19 (149)- "Clowning Around!"' Airdate: September 26, 2013 When people around the world suddenly turn up with crazy clown makeup all over their faces, acting more like circus performers than their normal selves, Jerry sends the spies to investigate. And what Sam, Clover and Alex quickly discover is that the people all share one thing in common: they used the same brand of makeup called Clownique (which at first looks like regular makeup, but shortly after it's applied, transforms into brightly colored clown-style makeup that will not come off)! As the investigation continues, the girls discover the makeup is the brainchild of Bozette Slapstick, a disgruntled clown woman who is bitter that the world no longer appreciates clowns as much as they used to. and is determined to force that appreciation by turning everyone into a clown (including Clover). In a b-story, the suspicious Deans enlist Mandy's help to spy on the spies! '20 (150)- "Astro-Not"' Airdate: September 27, 2013 Bizarre tide patterns popping up around the world prompt Jerry to have the spies investigate. They find that the culprit is a beam from outer space, clearly aimed at Earth for sinister intentions. Further investigation leads the spies to a deranged woman, Cosmo, who was kicked out of the space program for having a few screws loose. Now, in an effort to get revenge on the world, she's using a high-tech device to remove gravity from Earth, if she can't go to outer space, she'll bring outer space to Earth! It's up to the spies to stop her before they, along with everyone and everything else on the planet, float into space. In a b-story, Alex gets hooked on her daily horoscope to an extreme degree. '21 (151)- "Baddies on a Blimp"' Airdate: September 30, 2013 When Jerry summons the spies, the girls think that they are going to be called into duty to take down some crazed, criminal baddy. But what they quickly discover is this will be an assignment of a different type. Jerry wants the spies to use the WOOHP blimp to transport three villains -- Yves Mont Blanc, Manny Wong and Violet Vanderfleet -- to WOOHP Island (a criminal containment facility). But as the spies head off on their mission, the baddies stage a mutiny with designs on releasing all prisoners from the island and leaving the spies there. Can the spies stop them before it's too late? In a b-story, Clover revisits the idea of dating former boyfriends. And there sure are a lot of them. This also marks the return of Blaine, and he and Clover are not in a relationship. '22 (152)- "Jungle Boogie"' Airdate: October 1, 2013 Aggressively growing plant life starts to overtake various parts of the world, so Jerry pulls the girls from their Spring Break to have them check it out. And as they do, the spies immediately find themselves having to battle the plants which seem to have turned on them. Ultimately, they discover that the plants are starting to take over the world and someone is behind the scheme, and that someone turns out to be a woman named Shelly Junglelove. Her goal is to overrun the world with her special, aggressive, fast-growing planets so that she can turn the earth back to simpler times. It's up to the spies to weed-whack Shelly and save the planet. In a b-story, the spies spend Spring Break on the beach, where Clover tries out to become a Super Sunny Tropics sunscreen spokes-model. '23 (153)- "Danger TV"' Airdate: October 2, 2013 When a kids' TV show celebrity is abducted on-air, the spies immediately investigate. And when they finally find the celebrity, they discover he's being forced to pull off a death-defying stunt in front of crowds of people. Against his will! But who would force him to do such a terrible thing? Cue The Producer, an adrenaline-junkie creator of a show called "Danger TV," where celebrities are forced to do crazy stunts against their will. Nothing is too dangerous for "Danger TV" as long as it gets ratings. In the end, the spies are run through a dangerous gauntlet while being broadcast live. Can the girls survive this mad man producer and shut his show down for good? In a b-story, Clover's nephew Normy comes to visit and Jerry is enlisted to babysit while the spies are on a mission. This marks the return of Clover's cousin, Norman from "Zooney World". His age has not changed. This also marks the return of Clover's cousin Norman. '24 (154)- "Solo Spies"' Airdate: October 3, 2013 When Jerry informs Sam, Clover and Alex that they'll no longer be working as a team of spies, but as solo agents instead, the girls are shocked. And soon find themselves on three separate missions investigating agents around the world who have been reported missing! And it doesn't take them long to discover that the missing agents have, in fact, been abducted -- when they themselves are abducted too! What the spies soon realize, when they're brought to a kooky lair along with the other sequestered spies, is that a baddie named FanGirl is to blame. No longer satisfied with collecting action figures from her fave spy movies, TV shows and comic books, she's decided to take her fanaticism to a whole new level -- by accumulating real life spies to add to her collection! It's up to the girls to not only save their fellow agents and defeat the villain, but to show Jerry that they work better as a team than as solo spies! In a b-story, Mandy takes possession of the girls' penthouse! '25 (155)- "So Totally Versailles! Part I"' Airdate: 19 June 2013 When Sam, Clover and Alex find out that they, along with the rest of Professor Plunkett's Fashion Design class, have won a trip to Versailles and will be guests at a fashion show showcasing the outfits of Marie Antoinette, they're pumped - especially when Jerry promises that they won't have to do any spying while they are on vacation. Of course, when they get on the flight and their plane is nearly forced into the ocean as a result of Mandy's too-heavy luggage, they have no choice but to jump into spy mode. And when they get to Versailles, things are equally as hectic. Just after the palace representative, Mr. Auguste, tells them to make themselves at home in their posh surroundings, Jerry breaks his promise and sends them to check out a break-in at the nearby Palais du Luxembourg. And though the girls do find one clue - what appears to be a missing key - it's the least of their worries, as they return to Versailles and find themselves under assault by an unseen attacker! '26 (156)- "So Totally Versailles! Part II"' Airdate: 23 June 2013 We return to Versailles where Sam, Clover and Alex, though unharmed, realize that something seriously strange is going on. Not only were they attacked by a mysterious creature with majorly weird footprints, but they soon discover that several students from their trip are missing! And when Jerry informs them the missing key they discovered earlier is linked to Versailles itself, they get even more suspicious. Eventually, the spies realize what's going on - when they, after fleeing from a palace statue that's come to life, are reunited with the rest of their class in a dungeon beneath the palace. They learn that a man named Mr. Auguste, thinking that Versailles (and the whole country of France in retrospect) had gone too long without a king, used the stolen key to bring the palace statues to life - so that he can not only rule it, but also the world! They must save themselves, their classmates, and the palace, before it's too late. In the B-story, Mandy hits her head and thinks she's Marie Antoinette! Auguste, after noticing Mandy, chooses her to be his queen! They plan on marrying, but the spies foil Auguste's conquest schemes, and his wedding to "Marie", and take him to prison. Mandy's memory is also restored. Category:Totally Spies Page